


3184

by executrix



Category: Blakes7
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/executrix/pseuds/executrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History is written by the victors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3184

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the b7friday prompt "Star One."

It was a bright cold day (cold was to be expected after the breakdown of climate regulation, but bright days were unusual). Mek Lobikuv touched his palm to the biometric lock and entered his flat. The digits on the telescreen, in the lower right hand corner just above the blue-sun-in-an-ogee-arch Chevron Corp. logo, changed to 13:00. The President for Life, on her fourth body and looking well fit, waved from a balcony. The sponsor's logo (StannisSpace) replaced the clock. 

Then a klaxon blared and the Ten Minutes Hate began. Obakov grabbed his game pad and aimed at the telescreen. This time he was able to shoot down three pursuit ships, capture the Traitor Travis, kill all three mutoids, and shoot Travis once in the eye, once in the arm. 

Some academic types said that it was just too convenient a name, someone had made a deal with the Andromedans, but if the files ever got declassified (chance'd be a fine thing) it would turn out that he (or she) had a perfectly ordinary name like Mbenga or Oku. 

No one believed them, though.

After he'd had a couple of drinks of Restal's Victory Gin, Mek hunted up some tape and hung up the poster that came with the bottle. At last he had all four: the earnest young man in Federation Engineering Academy uniform; the lovable rapscallion, grinning (yes, he did rob that bank, but it was to pay for his Mum's eye operation); the man of action, curls stirred by some offworld breeze as he teleported in a glowing white halo; and the martyr, sacrificing his life after he was wounded at Star One ("there's no time to get me to a hospital--you must hold the Pass").

He loved Uncle Roj.


End file.
